Comic Relief
by thatredskittle
Summary: Elizabeth Swan, or Betty seeing as she didn't want to be a character from a pirate movie, is a semi-regular 14-year-old freshman. The girl now has to deal with moving to a new school and dealing with her dramatic spazz of an older half-sister and all the crap that comes with her. And she wouldn't see herself as the comic relief in the drama, more like the common sense.
1. Utensil Town

In all honesty, Betty Swan didn't mind moving in with her father. In fact, she wanted to, very much, and Charlie's oldest daughter moving with him meant Betty would too. The whole ordeal, however, was tiresome since she had to pack and listen to her mothers complaining.

"If he thinks he can play favorites and take his other daughter in, then he's got another thing coming to him." Her mother, Sarah, ranted. Betty rolled her eyes at her mother's way of thinking.

"Mom, must you think that there's an ulterior motive to everything?" Betty wondered aloud. Her mother sent her a sharp look and Betty gave her one in return. "You thought I was in a cult because I liked to wear black."

"No, I thought you were practicing witchcraft. An entirely different matter altogether," Her mother retorted. "And I wasn't too wrong in my assumption was I."

"Says the woman who dabbled in the craft when she was younger."

"Yes, and it is one of my biggest regrets. It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Sarah whispered.

"Mom I ca-"

"We're not having this discussion Elizabeth!" Her mother snapped. "Maybe you shouldn't go with your father after all," Sarah whispered, looking like she wanted to turn the car around.

"No, mom I want to go! I won't bring it up anymore. Let's just get to the airport."

"Dad!" Betty called out. Her father turned in the direction of her voice, a confused look crossing his face when he didn't see her. Betty struggled to push past the people in front of her, apologizing as her luggage stumped a few peoples toes, and made her way to her father.

"Betty, it's good to see you!" Charlie reached out to his daughter and pulled her into an awkward hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I saw you last Christmas dad." The girl mumbled, pulling away from her father.

"Well, it seems like it's been forever. You got all your stuff?" Betty nodded. "We better get going, there isn't much traffic but I, uh, left Bella home."

"You don't have to be awkward about it. I used to spend a few summers with you and Bella, remember? Even if they were when I was like 10."

"At least you two will get along," Charlie mumbled as he picked up one of her suitcases. "Bella started school two days ago but I already got everything ready. If you want you can start tomorrow unless you'd like to get settled in."

"Tomorrow then for Utensil High School,"

"Bella?" Charlie called out as he entered the house. Betty attempted to drag her suitcase into the house as another person greeted him.

"Hey, dad, welcome home." Bella's eyes traveled to Betty who was struggling to carry the suitcase which Charlie jokingly said weighed more than her. The joke made her refuse Charlie's help in lifting the suitcase into the car and out of the car. "Nice to see you again Betty..." Her only response was a grunt and nod. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No, I got this," Betty grumbled as she forced the suitcase into the home. The girl let out a sigh of relief and got the two other bags from the porch before coming in. Bella and Charlie stood there in awkward silence as the girl entered the house once more.

"What you cooking?" Betty asked in an attempt to fill the silence. Both Charlie and Bella snapped out of their daze and looked at the girl.

"Steak and potatoes," Bella mumbled before shuffling towards the kitchen. Charlie started to put up his gun, leaving Betty to stand there and do nothing. The teen shook her head and briefly wondered where she should put her stuff before voicing it.

"Should I just put my bags in the room? Or do I need to put them in a particular spot?" Betty asked.

"I've set your bed up and Bella said you could use part of the closet and dresser," Charlie informed her. "Do you want to lug these things up there all by yourself or do you want me to help?" Betty nodded, allowing Charlie to take her suitcase as she made her way upstairs.

"Thanks, dad," Betty mumbled. Her father nodded and slowly made his way out of the room. The girl's eyes traveled around the room and noticed that it looked almost identical to when she was younger now that Bella was back.

Betty went over to her bed, bending down to knock on the floor. The girl grinned when she felt a loose floorboard and pulled it away from its current spot. Inside of it were several books which she hid last Christmas. If her mother knew that she had them in her possession then she'd die.

 _"Home sweet home,"_

 _I do not own twilight_


	2. Utensil High School

The young Betty sat on her bed as she mentally thought up any excuses to not go to school. The girl, of course, was fully dressed and had her backpack beside her but she could hope.

"Betty," Bella called out. The 14-year-old snapped out of her daze and looked at her half-sister. "Um, if you want you could sit with me at lunch. That is if you have the same lunch as me and..yeah." Bella ended lamely.

"Thank you, Bella," Betty told the girl. "I think we should go now," Bella mumbled making her way out of the room.

The ride to school was silent except for the roaring engine of Bella's truck. The elder girl dropped Betty off at the front office saying she'd "wait outside while you pick up your schedule." The younger girl nodded before making her way to the main office where she was met with the prying eyes of the woman who gave her the schedule.

"Algebra, P.E, World History..." Betty trailed off. Her eyes rolled as she read the rest of her classes along with the teachers and room numbers. "Don't I just love school?" Betty whispered to herself as she exited the building and walked to Bella's truck. "Do you know where building 3 is?" She asked, getting into the truck.

"Yeah, I have English there for the first period." Betty gave Bella a nod of thanks. Bella turned the key and her truck roared to life once more. The younger girl looked at her schedule again and her school maps. "When do you have lunch?" Bella asked as she turned into the school parking lot. Betty waited for the elder teen to park before showing her the schedule. "Well, I guess my offer still stands," Bella informed her as she turned off the truck.

"Being overly social will definitely go against my 'I see the future' act," Betty told her. "I was going to go for the 'witchy' vibe but I've already done that." Bella stared at her half-sister in confusion, wondering whether or not she was serious. "I'm kidding, Bella." Betty laughed, making the other sigh of relief. "Seeing the future comes with the witch act," With that, she opened the truck door and hopped out. The slamming of the door made Bella come back to reality and exit her truck as well.

Eyes instantly landed on the both of them but most of the students had their eyes on the newer face. Elizabeth Swan ignored the eyes that were following her as she walked with her half-sister to building 3.

"Bella!" A voice called out in the hallway. Both Swan's turned around at the voice, one recognizing the person and the other not having a clue as to who it was. "Is this your sister Elizabeth? I'm Erik," He waved enthusiastically.

"Call me Betty because I don't feel like being a character from a pirate movie," Betty told him. He nodded, not noticing the grimace on her face. "Imma go find my first class now," Betty mumbled before Erik has the chance to open his mouth again.

"She seems really nice," Erik told Bella as the freshman walked away.

"Mr. Clark?" Betty wondered aloud as she stepped into the Algebra class. It had taken her a long time to find the class and she had cursed herself when she realized the class was where she ditched Erik and Bella.

"Yes?" The teacher looked up from his desk to the girl and his eyes widened a fraction along with the rest of the class. "Ah, you must be Elizabeth Swan?" Betty refrained from rolling her eyes and nodded. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and then take a seat in the back?" He gestured for her to stand in the front and just like that he was Betty's most despised teacher.

"Hello everyone, my name's Elizabeth Swan, please call me Betty." There was an underlying threat in her tone as she met the eyes of every student. "I enjoy slushy's and corn nuts, obviously BQ." People squinted their eyes in confusion as she went to her seat.

The rest of Algebra went on swimmingly and only a quarter of the class didn't stare at her. Betty listened to Mr. Clark go on and on about all that math stuff while she doodled in her notebook. Nobody really went beyond staring or tried to contact her during class.

The end of class was a different matter. Betty began to put up her things when a boy in a black beanie walked up to her. He had a grin on his face as he gave her a slow wave.

"Greetings and salutations," The words, more specifically the way he said them, peaked her interest. Betty threw her backpack over her shoulder and the corner of her lips twitched.

"This may seem like a stupid question," Betty began with a smirk.

"There are no stupid question's." The boy interrupted, only causing her smirk to widen.

"You inherit five million dollars the same day aliens land on earth and say they're gonna blow it up in two days. What do you do?"

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard." The two continue to look at each other before laughing. "Jamie Stover," He tells her, sticking his hand out.

"Well I'd tell you my name but you probably already know it." She paused. "It's Betty just in case you didn't hear me announce it to the class," Betty told him as she shook his hand.

"What did I do to deserve a fellow Heathers fanatic in little old Forks? The slushy and corn nuts thing gave me a hunch," He added after seeing her curious expression.

"What did I do to deserve this? I feel like I'm in kindergarten again and the first person I meet is my new best friend." Betty laughed out. "Do you know where the gym is at?" She asked suddenly.

"I do know where it is since I have it next. I will happily show you as long as you don't tell the coach I was there." Jamie saw the raised eyebrow and he quickly added, "It's track day and I enjoy skipping those." Betty could only follow the new friend in awe as she wondered where he had been all her life.

Sadly, her new friend wasn't in her third period or any other of her classes but he did happen to have lunch with her. She had declined other people's offers to sit with them for her new friend. Also because she didn't like the people who so openly asked her. Betty felt slightly relieved that she didn't have to consider Bella's offer. Bella, on the other hand, was feeling worried for her half-sister.

"Bella, you know your sisters hanging around a delinquent right?" Jessica asked when she saw the two freshmen sit down together. Bella turned to look and saw Betty sitting with a boy dressed in mostly dark colors with a black beanie on his head.

"He skips his classes all the time and got into two fights this year," Erik added. "Jamie still passes through with high grades," Angela whispered.

"He is still a bad influence though."

"You don't think he'll hurt her, do you?" Bella asked.

"I mean maybe..."

.

"I feel like someone's talking about me," Jamie whispered, scratching his tingling ears. Betty nodded and her eyes landed on the table where Bella was seated at. The occupants immediately looked away and Betty scoffed.

"It's the juniors over there," Betty told him before shaking her head.

"Oh look Forks' own personal supermodels are about to enter and we have the best seat in the house," Jamie told her, gesturing towards the doors that led outside. Betty turned her head just as the doors opened and she suddenly felt very cold, slightly threatened even.

"I've seen them before... When I came here one time." Betty shook her head and looked from Jamie to the group. "What, I mean who, are they?"

"The Cullen's, although it seems that they are missing one. They were the talk of the town before you guys came here." The name brought her back to last night and her dads rant about them, or more importantly the people who didn't like them. "There's Emmett the muscle, Rosalie the goddess, Alice the pixie, and Jasper the constipated. Edward the untouchable isn't here today."

"They're so..."

"Beautiful?" Jamie asked, not realizing that the family could hear the words he spoke. Betty shook her head as she shivered from the cold feeling she got. Her next whispered word seemed to confuse both Jamie and the vampires that took their place at a table not too far away from them.

 _"Terrifying,"_


	3. Utensil's Monsters

The rest of the week went along swimmingly and Betty had yet to make any more friends. Acquaintances that would help her in class? Yes. But friends? No. Something she did not mind at all. Her half-sister Bella, however, had asked about her choices in friends after hearing some idiotic rumor.

 _~The young freshman sat on her bed as she attempted to finish her English homework about Romeo and Juliet. On the opposite side of the room was Bella who was pretending to read, every so often she'd look up at Betty._

 _"How has school been?" Bella blurted out._

 _"Good, I guess," Betty answered, not looking up from her homework._

 _"Have you made any friends?"_

 _"Mhmm," Was the response that Bella got in return for her question. "His name is Jamie Stover," Before Bella had the chance to reply, their father appeared in the doorway. It was almost as if he had a boy detector that would go off any time his daughters mentioned a boy._

 _"What's this I hear about a boy?"_

 _"His names Jamie Stover and he's a friend, dad. Bella has guy friends too." Betty mumbled, refraining from rolling her eyes._

 _"He's a bit of a delinquent, isn't he? Got suspended for getting into a fight and skipping." Her father told her with narrowed eyes. Betty groaned and her head fell back onto her pillow._

 _"I know, dad. Some annoying girl tried to tell me that and I told her to f-off. He's not bad, people just tried to mess with him and he had to defend himself. It's that simple," Betty ranted before looking down at her homework. Charlie's eyes widened and he looked from Betty to Bella, who merely shrugged. The man sighed before leaving the room._

 _"He's rig-"_

 _"Oh my god, bug off Bella!"_

 _~end of flashback~_

Since that night both Charlie and Bella refrained from asking Betty about her choice of friends. This was something Betty had been grateful for.

"It's freezing!" Betty exclaimed as she and Bella got out of the truck.

"At least it's not raining," Bella mumbled, a small smile making its way on her face.

"Well, then I guess that means it'll snow if it does happen to rain. If it snows then I'll skip class." Bella shook her head as Betty said this, not believing the seriousness in the girl's words.

"Hey, Bella!" A few people grouped by a car gre4eted. Betty snorted in amusement as Bella smiled and waved. The older girl blushed at the snort and put her hand down. "I bet you don't even know their names," Betty taunted, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Bella shrugged and the response was enough for Betty to know that she was right.

The first period went by smoothly except for the quiz they had. Most of the class didn't understand what was going on and Betty internally laughed at their confusion.

"If I failed then I'd actually be surprised," Jamie informed her as soon as they stepped out of the class.

"Eh it was easy enough," Betty agreed. The two walked out and were met with the biting cold. "I knew it would snow today!" She exclaimed. "That's it, I'm skipping Gym."

"Crap, it's freezing!" Jamie pulled his beanie over his head to the point where it covered his ears. "Wait, _you_ are skipping Gym? Little Miss Chief of Polices daughter? I don't believe it." The girl rolled her eyes at his dramatics and kicked a pile of snow in his direction as she moved in front of him. "Was that a declaration of war? Cause you do no-" His words were cut off when a snowball made contact with his face.

"Sorry, dude!" An upperclassman called. Betty was clutching her sides in laughter as Jamie wiped the snow from his face.

"I didn't even n-need to d-do anything!" Betty choked out. The boy smirked, ducking down to scoop up some snow as the girl was distracted by her laughter. "Jamie, you should've seen your fa-" Her own words were cut off when the snow hit her in the stomach.

"Whoops, I missed. I was aiming for your face,"

"Then my friend, your aim is terrible."

The two stared at each other for a moment before going down to create snowballs. The first to rise was Jamie and he threw the ball, only for it to miss her shoulder. Betty laughed and threw her snowball which met its target even when he tried to move. In fact, other stray snowballs from other fights happened to land on Jamie and his attempts at hitting Betty were futile.

"Give up!" Betty yelled looking back to see Jamie who settled on chasing her. "You can't win!" She taunted.

"Betty look out!" Jamie shouted. The girl turned around only to see that she was about to come in contact with a body. Betty tripped forward and fell against a solid body that didn't even budge at the impact. "Crap, Betty," She heard Jamie mumble.

"So sorry," Betty mumbled, ignoring the chilling feeling she felt.. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up only to see an angelic face as well as a few others.

"It's alright," The bell-like voice whispered.

"Crap, Betty," Jamie mumbled again, -literally- pulling her away from her daze.

"Again, I'm really," Betty cleared her throat. "Sorry." She shivered a little bit, perhaps the cold had finally got to her...

"It's fine, I'm Alice." The girl smiled at her and Betty had to refrain from telling her that she already knew. "And your Betty, right? The new little freshman."

"Mhmm, yep. You guys are the upperclassmen, I'd also be rather moronic not to know who you are," Betty whispered, gesturing to the whole group. She grabbed Jamie's arm from behind her.

"What do the little fishes say about us? That we bite?" Emmett Cullen asked in a joking manner. His words made Betty's eyes widen and the feeling of being threatened washed over her once more, not that it wasn't already there. "He's joking," Alice added, noticing Betty's reaction.

"We should go, um, to... class," Jamie whispered to Betty, knowing that the girl found them scary. The girl nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away by Jamie.

"It was nice meeting you!" Alice called as the two walked away. Betty took one last glance at her, sending a forced smile before looking away again. She didn't see the slap that Emmet received or the looks that were traded between the family members.

"They really scare you, don't they? Why?" Jamie asked in curiosity.

"I can't explain it, they just do."

* * *

The Cullen's all looked at each other once more when they heard the exchange between the two. Worry and curiosity were clear on each of their faces.

"Now we have another new girl to worry about. The sister to top it off." Rosalie growled.

"She was terrified, threatened even," Jasper informed them. "It radiated off her in the most subtle waves but it was still there."

"Do you think she knows, Edward?" Alice asked.

"She's the same as her sister. I can't hear a thing." This fact seemed to frustrate Edward.

"I don't see the future with her." Alice's words cemented the idea of how much of an enigma Elizabeth Swan was proving to be. She was a girl, a normal human girl that was supposed to react to them like the rest of the school does or, at least, like her sister does. She did no such thing instead her face was similar to the animals that they preyed on. An expression full of fear and apprehension.

"I mean, she looked at us like she knew. Like we were..." Alice trailed off, her face constricting into a pained look like she didn't want to finish her sentence. Rosalie, on the other hand, had no problem finishing what everyone was thinking.

"Monsters..."

* * *

For some reason, there seemed to be a light tension between Bella and Betty. The younger girl had no idea why but her sister kept sending her looks and it made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't go into her room until she absolutely had to in fear that Bella would finally explode, which she did. Bella Swan came up to her like a cat pouncing on a mouse.

"Is it true that you skipped class today?" Bella asked as soon as Betty entered the room. The 14-year-old looked at her with slightly widened eyes and crossed her arms in defense.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Betty wondered, not trying to give too much away. The question made Bella's face blush and she began fidgeting. Betty's lips curved into a smirk, she seemed to ask the right question.

"This guy, Edward, in my Biology class told me he saw you and Jamie playing in the snow during the second period," Bella answered as calmly as possible, despite her flaming features.

"Cullen? The one you were staring at in the parking lot?" Betty snarked, holding back a laugh as Bella blushed even harder.

"I wasn't," Her voice came out as a squeak, Bella cleared her throat. "I wasn't staring at him. And yes, he was asking me some questions and you came up which led to him, um, telling me about your activities." Bella paused, once more. "I think Jamie is being a bad influence on you."

"It's healthy to skip every once in a while, Bella," Was the response Betty gave her sister before plopping onto her bed. Bella stared with, what she thought was, an intimidating look as Betty grabbed a pair of headphones.

"Don't ignore me," Bella snapped, not knowing what to do with the information she had. She didn't want to be a snitch on the one who shared a room with her and could easily suffocate her in her sleep.

"I'm not," Betty told her, putting the headphones on. The teenage girl whispered words in a language her sister wouldn't be able to understand and a one-sided barrier of silence drew up between the two. Bella frowned, already hearing the music blasting from the opposite side of the room, not even the slightest bit aware that her sister could not hear the disapproving noises she made.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

 **hello, I'm not that serious about this story tbh. I've had the first couple of chapters written since last summer and that's it. I might write another chapter soon but I have to dig out my ol' Twilight book to do that. hope everyone enjoyed this though :)**


	4. utensil’s car crash

The next day was an icy one and that wasn't a reference to ice that covered the roads and pavement. Betty would shoot her half-sister chilling looks every time Bella attempted to start a conversation. It was enough to make Bella feel like she was the one who did something wrong and not the other way around.

"It's, um, really cold outside," Bella mumbled as she carefully walked down the icy driveway. Betty didn't give a response and quickly walked to her side of the car, not bothered by the ice. "Oh come on, Bet-" Bella let out a shriek when she slid on the ice and landed on her bottom.

The cause of the fall let out a chuckle while the klutz carefully lifted herself up from the ground. The girl silenced herself as Bella opened the door of the truck and took her seat. The truck roared to life and they began their short, and surprisingly smooth, ride to Forks High School.

Betty waited for her sister to leave the truck before she exited it.

"Hurry up," Betty mumbled when she saw Bella admiring the tires on the back of her truck. A faint screech echoed in her ears as she watched her sister followed by a crashing noise. "Bella! Get away!" Betty shouted, frantically. Her sister looked up at her in confusion before the faint screech from earlier became clearer.

Bella froze as the van hurdled her way and Betty attempted to will the vehicle to slow down, but she didn't have enough to completely stop the van. The younger girl was forced against the window when the van came in contact with the truck and the slightest of cracks formed. She winced, feeling a painful throbbing in her head but paid no attention as she rushed to check on Bella.

Instead of a mushy puddle of Bella, she saw the Adonis Edward with her sister. A small jolt of victory went through her when she noticed that the van hadn't made contact with them, but confusion replaced the feeling. That had to mean that something else came into contact with the truck and made it move.

' _What the hell_?' Betty wondered, her eyes landing on the small dent in the van. ' _I don't think it was just me that played part in stopping the van.'_

Someone knocked on her window and she became aware of the screams outside of the truck. Her friends face stared worryingly at her as she opened her door. "Crap, Betty!" Jamie exclaimed, checking her over for any injuries.

"Are you okay, Betty?" Several people shouted in worry. The girl blinked slowly in response to the number of people who were crying and asking about her health. She didn't know any of these people and they started crowding her.

"Is Bella alright?" The girl whispered, surprised by how hoarse her voice sounded.

"Yeah, I think Edward pulled her out of the way or something," Jamie told her, ignoring the crowd of people. "What about you? I think you got a nasty bump on your head."

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked, running her hand along the part of her head that was causing her whole skull to throb. The injury disappeared and the only proof of its existence was the throbbing feeling Betty felt. Jamie blinked in confusion when he saw that she was completely fine.

"I swear I thought there was bruise right there a second ago," Jamie answered, gesturing to her throbbing forehead. The wailing of the ambulances saved Betty from coming up with an excuse.

The students made a path as the EMT's made their way over to the truck. The van required a little moving before a stretcher could be brought and much to Betty's amusement, an embarrassed Bella was placed on the stretcher with an unnecessary neck brace. When the EMT's tried to check over Betty she told them that she was fine and to go away and check on the girl and guy that were almost crushed by a van, as well as the van's driver.

"You should let them look over you," Jamie insisted.

"Honestly Jamie, do I look like I was hurt? If the truck had tipped over and fell then you should be worried." Betty replied in a nonchalant manner. Jamie still wasn't convinced but he nodded anyway, making Betty smile.

"Betty!" A voice called out. The girl turned to see her father walking towards her as the ambulance left in the background. "Are you alright? Why aren't you with Bella in the ambulance? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" His words came out in a flurry as he checked over his daughter for any sign of injury.

"Dad, I'm fine. Let's get to the hospital to see Bella." Betty took her fathers arm, leading him towards the police cruiser. She turned her head and smiled apologetically to Jamie who was completely ignored by the chief of police.

(Line break)

Going to the hospital may not have been the best idea for Betty, well in her opinion anyway. The students had followed as well and once they spotted her they told nurses that she had been involved in the accident as well. Betty had to softly tell them that everything was fine with her and each person who became convinced was another pounding in her head. It seemed her compelling ways faded, however, when a nurse forced her to her sister's room and her traitor father allowed it.

"Betty!" Her sister exclaimed when she saw the young girl being led -forced- into the room. The young girl plopped down on one of the beds looking irritated.

"They seem to think there's something wrong with me," Betty told her sister as she glared at the nurse. She looked back at her sister and smiled when she saw that Bella was mostly fine. The boy on the other bed, however, looked like, in Betty's opinion, shit.

"Oh my god! Betty, you were in the truck too? I'm so sorr-" His apology was cut by an annoyed witch.

"Well, tough shit because sorry ain't gonna heal me of my supposed illness." Betty snapped, her suspicious gaze traveling to the nurse attending her.

"You aren't in here for an illness," The nurse whispered in an exasperated tone.

"I've been told plenty of times that I was very ill, mentally that is." It was true, but Betty was pretty sure that dickheads opinions didn't count as an actual diagnosis. A grim look settled on Betty's face as she purposefully gawked at the nurse. "You know the last time I went to the hospital I bit my nurse."

"Betty, will you please behave?" Bella asked, sending an apologetic look to the petrified nurse. Betty shrugged her predatory gaze moving away from the nurse and onto the boy. He stilled as the girl watched him. "Betty!" Bella shouted.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood and I wouldn't ever hurt my nurse," Betty apologized, looking at her nurse not sparing a glance to Tyler. After that, the room was silent with an occasional apology from Tyler or question from the nurse. There was also the moment that they took her to get X-rayed which didn't show anything wrong with her.

Betty felt her hair stand on end as one Edward Cullen stepped into the room with a smile on his perfect face. Surprise flickered on his beautiful mug when he saw Betty in the room being attended by a nurse, who stayed to make sure that she didn't run or attack anyone if the way she glared at Tyler was anything to go by.

"So," Edward began, his eyes shifting from the terrified Tyler to the terrifying Betty. "What's the verdict?"

"There's nothing wrong with me but they won't let me go. Why aren't you strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" Bella wondered.

"He gets special treatment, isn't that right Nurse McCall?" Betty grinned lazily at her nurse who shrugged. Before Edward could say anything, the doctor walked in. Doctor Cullen, Betty noted, also made her feel threatened and slightly insecure.

' _This family is so damn beautiful!_ ' Betty mentally exclaimed.

The girl sighed as the doctor began to look over her sister and rubbed her head, wincing at the pain. The bump itself didn't hurt as much as she originally thought and a part of her wondered if the true origin of her pain was from the bump.

"Elizabeth Swan?" An annoyingly beautiful voice brought her out of her stupor. She also noticed that her sister and Edward were no longer in the room. "Your x-rays seem to be good as well. Were people correct when they informed us that you were inside the truck during the accident?"

"Yes," Betty answered after briefly wondering if she should just lie.

"I heard that you hit your head too," The doctor stated, attempting to touch her head. Betty jerked back, the movement sending a dizzying feeling to her.

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen," Betty felt another rush of pain and tried her best to ignore it. "May I leave?"

"I suppose," He answered, feeling compelled to let the girl go. Betty nodded and left the room as fast as she could without stumbling. "Your father's in the waiting room!" He called out after her.

Betty turned the corner as she left the room. The girl came to a stop when she felt a liquid dribble down her face.

"What the hell?" Betty whispered to herself. The girl hid her face from view as she slowly touched the liquid on her face.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Edward Cullen asked in a stiff tone. Betty turned to look at him with blood running down her nose and on her fingertips.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She told him, wincing as she did so.

"I think we should get you checked over again," He told her. She shook her head and walked forward.

"I'm fine, Edward," Betty told him, wincing again. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her but she jerked away from his touch. "Don't touch me!" The animosity in her voice surprised Edward.

"I'm just trying to help you," Edward whispered, being careful not to get too close to her. He mentally wondered where all the nurses were or at least someone. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she watched Edward.

"Don't," She winced and more blood dribbled out of her nose. "Touch me," Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Edward caught the girl as she fell to the floor.

The vampire was shocked to see an ugly looking bruise on her forehead that was certainly not there before. She also seemed to look a lot sicker than she was even as the blood dribbled from her nose.

 _"What the hell?"_


	5. utensil’s concern

A feeling of impending doom settled in Betty before she even decided to open her eyes. The girl recalled passing out and she was almost 100% sure it was due to overusing magic rather than the accident. She also remembers being hostile to Edward Cullen before passing out and blamed him for her unconsciousness since her attempts to persuade him took away her remaining energy.

"Please tell me I'm dead," Betty whispered, wondering if Edward caught her as she fell.

"You are very much alive, Ms. Swan." Betty peeked open one eye to see Dr. Cullen. "I'm very baffled as to how you managed to hide your injury from us. Although it was due to stress and exhaustion that you fainted, there was no sign of a concussion or any other injury except the bump on your head."

"Well, Dr. Cullen keep your son away from me lest I die from embarrassment." Betty drawled, trying to keep her mind off the fact that she probably suffered from overusing her magic.

"Ah, yes he told me about your little outburst," Dr. Cullen informed her. "Has he done anything to you to earn that reaction?" He asked.

"No," Betty answered quickly. "I'm just weird like that. Ask anyone how anti... People I am." Betty subconsciously moved farther away from the doctor when he took a step closer to the bed.

"I'll take your word for it," Dr. Cullen smiled at her and took a step back, not wanting to cause her any discomfort.

"When will I be able to go?"

"We're thinking about keeping you here for a little while longer to be on the safe side." Dr. Cullen informed her. "Then, you'll be able to go and make sure you have plenty of rest."

"Dr. Cullen I'm fi-" The second she, idiotically, tried to use magic to persuade him, a rush of dizziness swept over her. Betty could feel her eyes almost roll to the back of her head and she fell back onto the hospital bed.

"Ms. Swan, I can assure you," Dr. Cullen gave her a meaningful look after his attempts to help her up were dodged. "You will be fine after a long rest and a few more test, but as of now you need to calm down." Betty huffed in a childish manner and nodded her head.

"Do you think I can get some water?" Betty mumbled after finally backing down. Dr. Cullen smiled genuinely at her and the girl wondered when the Cullen's were blessed by Aphrodite.

"Here," The man handed her a cup of water and Betty thankfully drank it. "I'm going to go update your father on your condition. Call for one of the nurses if something is wrong, alright?" Betty sent him a thumbs up.

As the good doctor left, Betty felt another ripple of fatigue wash over her and she couldn't help the yawn that escaped her mouth.

"Elizabeth?"

Betty's yawn was cut short and quickly morphed into a groan. She did not understand how such a melodic voice could bring such exasperation to her.

"Yes, Edward?" Betty whispered, not bothering to tell the boy to call her by her nickname.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Well, here I am. You can go now." Betty shooed him away but the Adonis stayed where he was. The curiosity in his dark eyes made Betty feel uncomfortable. She felt like he was trying to pry her head open to find out what was wrong with her. Literally. The mental barriers in her mind felt like they were being brushed and it took everything in her to keep them as strong as ever.

"I am sorry for not noticing the state you were in sooner." Edward apologized, bringing his focus back to Betty and off her mind. The young witch felt herself relax slightly as she shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward. No one noticed. I am very good at hiding things." Regret instantly filled her as the words left her mouth. Edwards interest peaked and he once again his black eyes peered into hers.

"Yes, how did you manage to do that?" He wondered.

"Maybe everyone is just incompetent." Betty mumbled.

"But you managed to slip past even my father. He's one of the best doctors Forks has seen." Those piercing eyes kept the hairs on Betty's arms upright. She didn't think she'd be able to stand this for much longer. His persistence irked her but more importantly his presence brought out this fear that had her on edge, especially with her being in such a weak state. "I think there's more to the story than you are letting on."

"Well, I could say the same for you." Betty's gaze matched his own. "You were across the parking lot with your siblings and suddenly you were next to Bella, pushing that big ass van with enough force to leave a dent on both the van and the truck." Betty did a long sweeping look over his body. "And I don't see anything wrong with you."

"You and your sister are seeing things." Edward grounded out.

"I'm sure you are right just like I'm sure that you didn't notice anything wrong with me because you weren't paying attention. Same goes for your dad. Right?" The implications were clear. She wasn't going to make a big deal out of anything if he didn't make a big deal out of anything. No more questions asked.

"You are completely right. How silly of me to make assumptions like that."

"Exactly."

The door swung open and Bella walked in. Surprise marred her features while exasperation took over Betty.

"Thanks for the wishes on my health, Edward." The cheerful smile was in no way real but neither teen called her out.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth." He sent a flashing smile that was blindingly fake and made his leave. Betty noticed the questions in Bella's eyes and how her sister looked like she was about to follow the boy.

"Bella," Betty called out, stopping her sister from following the Adonis. "Do you think you could wait with me?" A pitiful look took over the young girls face.

"Of course. Do you need me to get you anything?" Bella asked.

"No, I just don't want to be alone." It was true. There were things that go bump in the night in this hospital. She knew it. The Cullens were proof of that. She didn't know what they were yet so she couldn't protect herself. Betty wouldn't be able to sleep alone knowing that and she was exhausted.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Bella took the seat next to her hospital bed.

"Thanks." Betty felt herself relax and sink more comfortably into the bed.

"I didn't know Edward found you." Bella whispered. "One of the nurses told me. I was really surprised. I had been trying to find him so we could talk." Bella school her head. "What did you two talk about? Betty?"

The young Swan had already fallen into a deep sleep.


	6. Utensilsattention

The month following Betty and Bella's unfortunate accident was irritating to say the least. Everyone dawned over Betty and treated her like a fragile bird that was on the verge of breaking. Tyler was an absolute menace that refused to leave her and her sister alone despite her efforts to terrorize him away.

But the worst thing had to be how pitiful Bella was.

Every night Bella ranted about Edward Cullen who was treating her like some social pariah. Betty listened with little to no interest but always made sure to insult him whenever it was appropriate. She didn't like Edward, or really he just made her comfortable, but listening to her sisters frustration made her wish they would just be friends.

"What!" Bella flushed out of embarrassment.

"Ask Edward to that girls choice spring dance." Betty clarified.

"Didn't you hear me tell Jess that I'm not going?"

"Yeah but maybe asking Eddie will help you get over him. If he rejects you, you can hate him. If he accepts, you'll see how dismal his personality is and hate him." Betty explained in a cheery manner as if she didn't just admit her loathing for Edward.

Unsurprisingly, Bella refused to acknowledge her for the rest of the night after all she could do was squeak in response. Betty had no quarrel with the peace and quiet that she was granted.

The next day had started of to be pretty eventful much to Betty's ire. Some boy in her history class had asked her out before first period. She let him down gently, or she thought it was, but he called her an 'ugly female dog who would be lucky to even have a date' and stormed away.

She was approached twice more before Betty asked someone herself.

"Go to the dance with me please?" Betty begged right before leaving school.

"Why Elizabeth I had no idea you felt like that!" Jamie mocked. Betty rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"These boys are gross and keep asking me. Now let's go together or at least pretend we are then we can ditch the whole thing and have a movie marathon." Her friend happily agreed to that and Betty was thankful to have a proper excuse for her rejections for the remainder of the week.

"Bella, hurry up!" Betty screamed, interrupting the awkward conversation between Erick and Bella. Her sister eagerly took the opportunity to step out of that horror show and hopped into the truck after mumbling some lame apology. The boy stalked off with a sad frown on his face and Betty laughed.

"Thank god!" Bella told her.

"What? Got a hot date?" Betty grinned. Her sister shook her head furiously and scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Like that one?" Betty shamelessly pointed at Edward as he walked in front of the truck. The sides of his lips quirked up in what appeared to be amusement.

"Of course not!" Bella shrieked defensively as she reversed.

"Calm down Bella. Don't make us crash into Tyler." They both glanced at the boys new, or technically it was used, Sentra in the rear view mirror.

"I wish I could crash into that car." Bella glared at the Volvo that has cut her escape from the parking lot off.

"Easy tiger." Betty laughed. A part of her was willing to pay money to see her sister lose enough control to actually hit Edwards car but she also had no interest in going back to the hospital.

"On second thought," Bella started as Tyler Crowley got out of his car. "I think reversing into Tyler is more appealing."

"Ugh, why is he going on my side when he can just talk to you?" Betty grounded out in annoyance while Tyler stopped in front of her window.

"Edward won't move." Bella explained after making Betty roll down her window.

"Go back to your car." The confidence in Tyler's stance faltered at her bluntness and his eyes shifted between the sisters before settling their full attention on Bella.

"Do you think you could ask me to the dance?" He asked with what he must have thought was a charming smile. Betty, on the other hand, thought he looked like was trying too hard to be someone else aka one of the Cullens. Although that was kind of pushing it since barely any of Forks' population saw them smile.

"It's a girl ask thing." Betty answered while her sister floundered for a response. "So no she won't because Bella's a raging lesbian with a hardcore crush on Rosalie Hale. Sorry Tyler and gay rights!" Betty didn't wait for the response and cranked up her window. The vindictive smile was plastered on her face as she glanced back at her sister. "You're welcome."

"Betty, you're so embarrassing!" Bella groaned with her eyes trained on the Volvo in front of them.

Betty noted that Edward was laughing his butt off through the rearview mirror and Rosalie looked rather put off as she entered the Volvo. She had no doubt that the Cullens could hear every word that was spoken during that conversation. She just couldn't figure out why.

The next day Betty was excited to go to school so she could ask Jamie if he wanted to go to Seattle with her and Bella instead of the homecoming dance.

Her happy thoughts were put off by the arrival of the suave Adonis that had her sister melting into mush. He literally went up to the truck like he owned it, spoke a few contradicting words that would no doubt put a puzzle in her sisters head, and then left.

"Please stop this madness." Betty whispered to Jamie as she recalled the events from the morning to him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jamie was almost as astonished as Betty.

"She just nodded like some idiot. I really thought she was gonna put some sense into him but no!" Betty ranted. "Pretty boy just bats his eyelashes and my sister is worshiping his alter." Neither of them could believe it.

Edward F-ing Cullen was driving them to Seattle.


End file.
